


Playboy

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck is rich and realizes something is missing. He meets Chris and Eddie in the park.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Playboy

Thanks for the request! [@proudoflm](https://tmblr.co/mcs0Jv-ULpdBrQUfB2Ijhdw) this is for you as well! :) 

Evan Buckley grew up well off. He never wanted for nothing. His family was rich and he had a trust fund. At first it never bothered Buck, but as he got older he realized something was missing. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he just wanted to be happy. Buck wanted to find that one thing that would keep him happy and it wasn’t money. He had that, way more than he needed. 

Since it was a Saturday he decided to go for a run. He had taken to jogging in the Memorial Park not far from his house. Buck did it every weekend. He did it to stay in shape sure, but mostly he did it because he needed to be outside around people. He led a pretty lonely life and he hated it. 

After a few laps around the park Buck rested on a bench and gulped down his water. He heard a man laughing to his right. When he looked up he saw a very attractive guy with his son. They were both laughing and smiling as the dad tickled him. Buck couldn’t help but smile. 

Eddie noticed the man on the bench staring. When he smiled Eddie couldn’t help but feel a tiny pull at his heart. Chris laughed and then looked over at then looked over at the stranger. 

“Who’s that dad?” 

“Uh…I don’t know buddy.” 

Chris smiled at the stranger and then looked at his dad. Eddie told him to go play with his friends, but Chris had other plans. When his dad turned away to talk to one of his friends parents Chris went over to the man on the bench.

“Hi.” Chris said, “What’s your name?”

Buck laughed at how forward the kid was. He didn’t seem to be bothered by talking to a complete stranger so Buck didn’t make a big deal out of it. 

“Hi, I’m Buck.”

“Christopher.”

Buck held out his hand for Chris to shake it. “Nice to meet you Christopher.” 

“I like your name.” 

Buck laughed. At this Eddie turned around realizing that Chris was over by the man on the bench. He sighed walking over calmly. 

“I’m sorry is he bothering you?” Eddie asked. 

“Uh…no. He was just introducing himself.” Buck smiled, “I’m Buck.” 

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Eddie.” 

“It’s really nice to meet you Eddie.” Buck smiled, “Normally I don’t do this, but would you and Christopher like to get some lunch?” 

“Yeah!” Chris cheered. 

Eddie laughed, but agreed because Chris seemed excited. They went to lunch and Eddie thought Buck was nice. He even treated Chris really great. After lunch they exchanged numbers to hang out again. Eddie had even suggested that he would go running with Buck. 

A few months later, things had progressed. Buck was practically living at Eddie’s place. He no longer felt alone, but he felt bad for not telling Eddie the whole truth. He never told them much about himself, Eddie knew the important things like where he was born, what he liked to eat, he even knew what Buck’s favorite song was. However, Buck figured he needed to know. So, when he went to Eddie’s that night instead of bringing his jeep he drove his Audi. Eddie came in a little while later while he was nursing a beer. Chris was at his grandmother’s house, so it was the perfect time to have this conversation with Eddie. 

“Hey…who’s car is that out front?”

“Mine.” Buck swallowed looking at Eddie, “I need to talk to you.”

“Ok…what’s up?” 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I actually come from money. My family is pretty wealthy and I have a trust fund.” 

“Ok..” Eddie said slowly. 

Buck raised his eyebrow and repeated what Eddie said slower. Eddie laughed at him and took his hand. 

“Babe. Did you think I would care about that?” 

“I mean no. But I thought you might feel differently about me being around.” 

“Buck…” Eddie started, “Rich or poor, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” 

“Oh? And how do you feel about me?”

“I love you Buck and so does Chris.” 

“I love you guys too.” Buck sighed, “You both make me incredibly happy.” 

Tags: [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg)


End file.
